


If I ever feel better

by raxilia_running



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Het, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Forse è venuto lì proprio per parlarne con qualcuno. Loro hanno creduto in lui, gli hanno detto un tempo. Loro forse possono aiutarlo a sbrogliare quel nodo fatto di troppi nodi. Lei, che già una volta gli ha mostrato la via… Ci sono cose che lo aspettano.Dopo due anni in giro per il mondo, Shadow Moon fa ritorno negli Stati Uniti. Questa volta il suo viaggio ha una meta, c'è una persona che ha deciso di incontrare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho da pochissimo finito di leggere "American Gods", un libro che mi ha affascinato tantissimo e mi ha fatto scoprire un genio come Neil Gaiman. Non c'è stata parte che non abbia amato, soprattutto essendo stra-fissata con tutto ciò che ha a che fare con la mitologia. Sproloqui a parte, ho semplicemente adorato il personaggio di Shadow, è un patatone adorabile, ecco! Q3Q Fra tutto, ho apprezzato parecchio le sue interazioni con la Dea Bast, ~~anche perché ho il kink della gatto!gente che si trasforma in essere umano e scopazza allegramente il prediletto di turno~~. Niente, il finale del libro mi è sembrato sufficientemente aperto da volerci ricamare su una "what... if?", perché giustamente vederli fare cose in canon mica mi poteva bastare, ennò. La canzone che ho scelto per questa shot, a leggerne il testo, mi è sembrato parlasse di Shadow (e poi adoro i Phoenix). Buona lettura~
> 
> **Prompt Sfiga Fandom Fest 2013:** Shadow Moon/Bast, «Ci sono cose che ti aspettano ma aspetteranno fino al tuo ritorno»

_No one knows the hard times I went through_   
_If happiness came I miss the call_   
_The stormy days ain't over_   
_I've tried and lost know I think that I pay the cost_   
_Now I've watched all my castles fall_   
_They were made of dust, after all_   
_Someday all this mess will make me laugh_   
_**{Phoenix | If I ever feel better}** _

L’aria di Cairo è caldissima e umida, quando fa il primo passo fuori dalla fusoliera, e lo investe in un’ondata compatta, che fa a pugni con il freddo artificiale dell’aria condizionata che lo ha avvolto fino a qualche minuto prima, contribuendo ad aumentare il mal di testa che lo tormenta. È la prima volta in due anni che rimette piede sul suolo americano e il suo ritorno non sembra essere salutato da una buona stella fin dallo sbarco.

Alla sua destra, lontano, scorre placido e scintillante sotto il riverbero del sole di mezzogiorno il Mississippi e Shadow deve stare attento a non distrarsi, perché quasi inciampa sull’ultimo gradino. Non c’è polvere che si sollevi sotto i suoi passi quando attraversa la pista, lì terra e aria sono un’unica matassa intrisa d’acqua fluviale e umori paludosi. Non è mai stato in quel posto d’estate ma in due anni che ha girato il mondo ha visto posti ben più umidi e piovosi, quindi si scrolla via la sensazione fastidiosa che gli appiccica la maglietta grigia al torace e alle ascelle con un movimento indifferente delle spalle.

Non si ferma al ritrovo bagagli e punta indolentemente verso l’uscita dell’aeroporto. Quando viaggiare diventa la tua occupazione più importante, impari a portare con te solo lo stretto necessario, quello che basta a sopravvivere nel segmento di strada, mare o cielo che ti separa da una destinazione all’altra. È un genere di filosofia molto pratica, che ti insegna a non dipendere dalle cose materiali non per un presunto intento ascetico ma semplicemente perché meno roba hai da portarti dietro, meno ti peserà sulle spalle. D’altronde, per permettersi di stipare cose, bisognerebbe avere una casa in cui riporle.

Negli ultimi due anni di luoghi strani ne ha visitati tanti, sì. Posti tranquilli, posti turbolenti, posti invivibili, posti così tanto vivibili da farti chiedere dove sia nascosta la fregatura, posti popolati da persone sospettose, posti pieni di accoglienza e di superficiale tepore umano. Tutti strani, tutti diversi, in nessuno si è mai sentito davvero spaesato, per concedersi questo lusso avrebbe dovuto crescere in un terreno solido e familiare per tanto tempo e invece ha sempre avuto la sensazione di non sentirsi mai davvero la terra sotto i piedi, come se in tutta la sua vita le sue radici fossero sempre affondate oltre un precario strato di terriccio in un mare immenso di nulla. In nessuno dei posti che ha visitato, soprattutto, si è mai sentito a “casa”.

Decide di noleggiare un’auto piuttosto che scendere in città con la navetta. Ha bisogno di starsene un po’ da solo, ora che è tornato in un posto che fa parte del suo passato più remoto, quello precedente alla sua rinascita. Non ha nulla contro le persone, anzi, sebbene i suoi rapporti con gli altri esseri umani siano sempre stati labili e indefiniti. Il punto è che in qualsiasi angolo del pianeta più o meno remoto si sia andato a cacciare, _loro_ c’erano sempre.

Loro chi?

Gli déi, naturalmente.

Quando vieni a conoscenza della loro esistenza, cominci a notare un mucchio di cose a cui non avevi mai fatto caso. Sono davvero un po’ ovunque: alcuni sono tanto scalcagnati che pare impossibile siano mai esistiti o sopravvivano ancora nella memoria delle persone; altri gli sono ben noti, qualcuno lo ricorda con rispetto, qualcun altro ha finto di non conoscerlo, non importa quanto accuratamente abbia scelto le sue mete pur di evitarli. Per ogni evenienza, non ha mai acceso il televisore nelle camere d’albergo in cui ha soggiornato. Le tette di Lucy potrebbero sempre essere in agguato.

Mentre guida lungo la U.S. 51, si accorge senza meraviglia che niente del paesaggio della tranquilla cittadina fluviale è cambiato in quel breve lasso di tempo. L’Ohio e il Mississippi continuano a incontrarsi allo stesso modo, nello stesso delta, il quartiere vecchio della città è sempre popolato di case vetuste e scassate, che nella torpida atmosfera estiva assumono un’aria ancora più decadente, come il cadavere di un vecchio mastodonte abbandonato a sbiancarsi le ossa sotto un sole implacabile. Mentre si ferma al semaforo rosso, torna a porsi la stessa domanda che si è ripetuto più volte fin da quando ha deciso di acquistare il biglietto aereo: perché proprio lì? Perché proprio Cairo?

« _Ci sono cose che ti aspettano ma aspetteranno fino al tuo ritorno_ » gli ritorna in mente la voce _antica_ e arrochita del vecchio dio, il freddo dell’Islanda e le sue assurde pretese sui giochi di magia.

Qualcosa occhieggia alla sua sinistra ma Shadow ha appena il tempo di cogliere con la coda dell’occhio una massa bianca e piccola che schizza fuori dai bidoni della spazzatura e si infila in un vicolo. Innesta la marcia e riparte, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla sua meta.

Ci sono tanti altri posti in cui avrebbe potuto scegliere di tornare, luoghi decisamente più simbolici, i suoi personalissimi “altari”, che avevano ospitato eventi capaci di incidere sulla sua vita e su ciò che è diventato in maniera netta, definitiva e irreversibile. C’è Lakeside, un posto che non è stato casa ma che gli ha quasi offerto una parvenza di normalità. Chissà se il lago è ancora così pulito, chissà se la biblioteca è ancora aperta e se ci sono ancora le _pasty_ di Mabel e Chad… chissà come vanno le cose fra lui e la signora Olsen. Ma no, con Lakeside ha chiuso i conti tempo fa, non vede il senso del suo ritorno lì. Non è quello il posto in cui costruire la sua nuova casa.

E allora perché non Eagle Point? Eagle Point è il passato che più passato non si può, la tomba dell’attesa in cui si è dibattuto prima di nascere alla sua vera vita. Eagle Point è Laura, uno spillone che gli trafigge il cuore e fa male rammentare, come se ci premesse un dito sopra e lasciasse affondare la punta un po’ più in profondità. Non c’è nulla in quella città ad aspettarlo e tutto ciò che gli serve lo ha ben conservato dentro di sé. Tanti altri nomi gli attraversano e gli hanno attraversato la mente nel momento in cui ha scelto di compiere questo viaggio. Ha pescato fuori dai recessi della sua mente persino Chicago e l’appartamento di Chernobog e delle sorelle Zarja, l’House on the Rock, il centro dell’America o persino l’albero a cui è rimasto appeso per nove giorni. Sono tutte porte ben chiuse su possibilità esaurite, non terre vergini su cui edificare. È questa la fregatura del passato: è passato. Ritornarci su è come arare un campo rivoltato troppe volte, una fatica inutile e che non dà frutti.

Si ferma prima della sua destinazione finale, parcheggia e spegne il motore. Resta immobile all’interno dell’abitacolo chiuso, che senza l’aria condizionata si fa sempre più umido e caldo, ma Shadow non ci fa molto caso. Con i gomiti appoggiati sul volante, fissa l’orizzonte davanti a sé. Svoltando a sinistra, in fondo a una strada di case vuote, ce n’è una abitata che ha conosciuto per un po’. Ora però non sa più se sia giusto tornarci. Forse sta provando a rivoltare una zolla che non dovrebbe più toccare. Forse si è lasciato trascinare lì solo sull’onda di un ricordo…

Arrossisce un po’ quando lo riporta alla mente e si sente tremendamente stupido. Le sue relazioni con il gentil sesso non sono mai state incoraggianti, nonostante tutto. Troppo buono, troppo gentile, troppo stupidone sono i migliori complimenti che abbia ricevuto. Laura è stata l’unica donna che abbia mai amato, che lo ha tradito eppure lo ha amato a sua volta ed è _morta_ , prima a metà e poi senza rimedio, fredda e muta fra le sue braccia. Sam… oh, lei è stata la follia di un istante, un pensiero che gli ha attraversato la mente rapido come un lampo, la stessa velocità che ha messo lui nelle gambe per lasciarle un regalo di cui non comprenderà mai la provenienza. Soltanto in certi libri melensi basta un bacio dato per dispetto a far nascere una grande storia d’amore ed è proprio quel genere di libri che lui dovrebbe togliersi il vizio di leggere.

… ma neanche poco più di un sogno notturno mai più ripetuto può bastare a costruire qualcosa, no?

Adesso non è più così sicuro della decisione che ha preso. Gli è sembrata un’idea passabile, qualche giorno prima, e aveva persino snocciolato a se stesso tutta una serie di motivazioni che avevano un’aria convincente. Si è fatto molte domande in questi ultimi due anni. Si è dato tante risposte. Molte volte una stessa domanda ha avuto risposte diverse nel corso del tempo, alcune diametralmente opposte fra loro. È questo il guaio di essere solo. Tesse e disfa i ragionamenti con le sue sole dita, non c’è nessuno a reggere la matassa, nessuno ad aiutarlo a dipanare un filo che continua ad avvolgersi su se stesso e più lo srotola e più si annoda, finché è solo un groviglio informe di cui non riesce a distinguere né l’inizio né la fine.

Forse è venuto lì proprio per parlarne con qualcuno. Loro hanno creduto in lui, gli hanno detto un tempo. Loro forse possono aiutarlo a sbrogliare quel nodo fatto di troppi nodi. Lei, che già una volta gli ha mostrato la via… Ci sono _cose che lo aspettano_. Ogni volta che ha rievocato quella frase nella sua mente, non ha potuto fare a meno di pensare ai suoi baci passionali e violenti, profondi come il mare, tanto potenti da togliergli il respiro. Forse è solo la sua natura di dea a farla comportare così. Non c’entra nulla chi sia lui, avrebbe potuto essere qualcun altro nel suo ruolo e lei lo avrebbe comunque aiutato. Con gli déi non si può mai sapere dove finiscano le azioni necessitate dalla loro essenza e dove cominci la loro… libera scelta?

Un enorme gatto arancione attraversa il tratto brullo di strada male asfaltata di fronte al suo cofano. Ci si ferma in mezzo, si siede e lo guarda a lungo. Shadow non sa perché ma più i secondi passano e più comincia a sentirsi indefiniti sguardi addosso e non solo del felino che è davanti a lui. Persino il sole che brucia rovente in alto nel cielo sembra fissarlo in attesa di qualcosa, una decisione, un gesto, un respiro.

Shadow scuote la testa, confuso e intontito dalla calura. Vuole pensare che sia solo un’allucinazione dettata dalla stanchezza del viaggio e dal caldo estivo. Riaccende la macchina, gratificato da un condizionatore che si avvia all’istante, e si allontana di nuovo. Decide che il tramonto sarà un momento migliore per presentarsi a chi di dovere. C’è troppa luce adesso, la trova fuorviante. O forse è solo un modo per prendere tempo, va bene anche così. Cairo non è una città grande, di quelle in cui perdersi, attraversarla in macchina è un attimo e alla fine Shadow affronta l’umidità opprimente che impregna le strade, posteggiandola il più lontano possibile da quella strada che non sa ancora se percorrere oppure no.

Evita il Burger King e si accomoda in un ristorantino anonimo dall’aria rattoppata ma accogliente, rinuncia a una bistecca ben cotta e devia su una ciotola d’insalata che non lo sazia ma lo disseta e gli evita di soccombere ai postumi di una digestione laboriosa nel pieno del Luglio di Cairo.

Poi vagabonda senza un itinerario preciso, aspettando un tramonto che tarda ad arrivare, mentre le ombre si fanno più lunghe ma tanto lentamente che quasi non se ne accorge e l’aria resta umida e opprimente e lui è ancora solo con le sue domande dalle mille risposte, che è come dire che non ne hanno neanche una. Non incontra nessuno, solo un gatto gli attraversa la strada mentre se ne sta seduto all’ombra di un albero, nel parco. Ha il pelo scuro e gli occhi smeraldini, grandi e lucenti come biglie di vetro. Quelle bestiole gli ricordano lei, la sua voce miagolante vicino all’orecchio, gli artigli piantati nella schiena, il suo sguardo sornione e un po’ ammiccante. Il gatto nero, però, non gli si avvicina e quando fa per tendere una mano e accarezzarlo, soffia e scappa via, sparendo in mezzo agli steli d’erba secca.

Che sia un presagio di come andrà a finire la sua ricerca improvvisata?

Chi lo sa. Ha chiuso tutti i suoi conti col passato, è andato fino in fondo, ritrarsi adesso e restare con quel dubbio perenne a divorargli lo stomaco non ha senso. Alla fine si rialza, si spolvera i jeans con un paio di manate negligenti e l’occhio cade sull’ombra che proietta il suo corpo sul terreno. È allungata e opaca. Finalmente sta scendendo il tramonto.

Cammina e cammina e cammina, come ha fatto negli ultimi due anni, come ha fatto nella sua vita intera, viaggiare senza una meta precisa in mente. Quando la raggiunge, la strada è lì, immersa in un’atmosfera arancione e rossastra, che accarezza le case vuote come se le ricoprisse di un velo di polvere, quella pesante e copiosa del deserto. Assomigliano a tombe dimenticate, il cui unico destino è finire seppellite sotto le sabbie del tempo. Shadow si ritrova di fronte a un’insegna ben conosciuta, opaca e sbiadita dallo scorrere degli anni, e per un attimo si chiede se anche quella grande casa non si sia svuotata, se alla fine un’ industria abbia comprato anche l’ultima azienda di pompe funebri davvero indipendente della zona, per citare le parole di uno dei suoi illustri proprietari, e se i suoi occupanti si siano trasferiti altrove o peggio… siano scomparsi anche loro.

«Miao».

Avverte l’ennesimo miagolio della giornata. Ha perso il conto di quanti gatti ha incontrato oggi, così quasi non fa caso a come questo miagolio sia diverso dagli altri, un’intonazione roca che dovrebbe essergli più familiare di qualsiasi altro verso felino abbia mai sentito. Non si volta, restandosene con le mani in tasca, e lascia che il buio della notte incipiente gli si riversi sulla testa e sulle palpebre come un sudario scuro e greve di promesse.

«Non ti hanno insegnato che è maleducazione non rispondere a un saluto, bello?».

Una voce roca e più antica del quartiere che li circonda lo raggiunge, un soffio più caldo dell’estate, che si attorciglia contro l’orecchio e lo fa rabbrividire di sorpresa. E poi cinque dita si arrampicano leste sulla sua spalla e ci si appoggiano sopra, felpate come le zampe di una gatta. Sono dita che conosce bene, dita che gli hanno attraversato pelle e muscoli e costole e hanno toccato il suo stesso cuore. Sono uno dei motivi per cui ha scelto di tornare, ora lo ricorda con straordinaria chiarezza, quelle dita che gli hanno scavato dentro e gli hanno indicato la strada quando più ne aveva bisogno.

«Pensavo fossi un gatto…» esordisce, girando il capo nella direzione da cui è provenuta la voce. I suoi occhi grigi si ritrovano a fissare un paio di iridi color del miele, dalle pupille verticali e dallo sguardo sardonico e ruffiano che sembra sempre prendersi gioco di lui ma senza cattiveria. Poi, chissà da che angolo del suo cervello, una voce gli suggerisce che dopo due anni di lontananza sarebbe buona educazione salutare.

«Oh… uhm… ciao… è un po’ che non ci vediamo…».

Bast fa una risatina divertita, qualcosa che assomiglia molto a un ronfare basso e soddisfatto, e Shadow si rilassa appena, considerando di aver rotto il ghiaccio in maniera forse non eccelsa ma nient’affatto disastrosa.

«Già. Così tanto che non sai più distinguere la mia voce dal miagolio di un gatto qualsiasi, hmm?» mentre gli parla le sue dita scivolano sulla nuca e gli arricciano un paio di ciocche di capelli con una mossa indolente, le sue labbra sono piegate in un perenne sorriso felino ma lo sguardo ambrato e liquido nella luce del tramonto non si stacca dal suo neanche per un istante, nemmeno per concedersi un battito di ciglia. Assomiglia a quello che gli ha rivolto quella lontana notte di due anni fa e Shadow non può fare a meno di arrossire ancora, stavolta di una bella tonalità purpurea, perché lei gli è davanti e ha quasi il timore che possa leggergli il pensiero con qualche strano potere di cui non è a conoscenza.

A questo punto toccherebbe a lui dire qualcosa ma scopre di avere la lingua improvvidamente secca e appiccicata al palato, forse per effetto della sete forse perché il profumo della dea lo intossica e lo confonde. Non riesce a spiccicare parola e Bast approfitta del suo silenzio prolungato per condurre la conversazione dove vuole.

«Mi sei mancato, lo sai? Ti sei fatto aspettare proprio tanto e sei andato così lontano che ho quasi creduto non saresti più tornato».

«Avevo bisogno di trovare delle risposte» annuncia brevemente e scrollerebbe le spalle, se lei non fosse poggiata con tutte e due le braccia su una delle due. Con suo grande sollievo, Bast continua a carezzargli la nuca, annuisce ma non gli chiede se ci sia riuscito oppure no. Forse sì, forse no, sente di non volere e di non potere spiegare certe cose ad alta voce. Hanno senso soltanto alla luce di ciò che ha vissuto personalmente e non ha modo di illustrarle passo per passo a chiunque altro sia fuori da lui.

«Sei fortunato, sai? Non sono arrabbiata» continua lei, cambiando discorso, gli sfiora un orecchio con la punta dell’indice e lui rabbrividisce appena.

«Ti sei comportato bene, mentre eri via» e Shadow non ha bisogno di chiedere per sapere a che genere di comportamenti si riferisca.

«Come fai a sapere che io non…».

«Te l’ho detto una volta: ovunque vada la mia gente, io ho occhi e orecchi» conclude laconica e gli sfiora la punta del naso con un dito, facendogli il solletico.

Bene, anche tenuto sotto controllo… un perfetto comportamento da déi ma avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Si era ripromesso già una volta di non volerci più avere nulla a che fare per tanto, tantissimo tempo e invece eccolo lì, a ricaderci dentro con tutti i vestiti.

Sospira o forse butta solo fuori tutti i pensieri inutili per fare un po’ di chiarezza nella sua mente. Ha molte cose da dire ma non sa come e se farlo. Ci pensa Bast a fare la prima mossa per lui e parla, con la saggezza della dea millenaria e l’impazienza della gatta che vuole giocare ancora.

«Perché sei venuto qui? Perché solo adesso? Il tuo comportamento crea delle aspettative, sai?» gli delinea il contorno dritto della mandibola con i polpastrelli e Shadow ci riflette un po’ su, provando a indovinare quale sarà la chiave giusta per non offendere una dea tanto affascinante e saggia e… gelosa.

«Mi hanno… qualcuno mi ha detto che c’erano cose che mi aspettavano al mio ritorno e io ho pensato di venire a trovarti, perché forse tu eri…».

«Shh…» Bast fa un verso fra i denti che assomiglia al soffio di un gatto e gli poggia l’indice sulle labbra, impedendogli di continuare un discorso che si presenta intricato e attorcigliato fin da subito.

«Shh… shh… Non dirmi quello che voglio sentirmi dire, bello. _Lasciati andare_ , dimmi quello che ti porti nel cuore, non le cose che ti suggerisce la testa».

Shadow prova a rifletterci su, si impegna, mentre il silenzio li avvolge entrambi e gli occhi ambrati di Bast sono sempre fissi su di lui, come due piccoli soli che s’incendiano nel buio che nel frattempo ha abbracciato la terra tutta e i loro corpi e i tetti delle case che li circondano. Poi chiude le palpebre e scuote lentamente la testa.

«Forse è quello che ti vuoi sentir dire ma è anche quello che penso e ci ho pensato a lungo, anche prima di venire qui. Ho pensato a tutte le cose che potessero aspettarmi, ho pensato a tanti posti ma l’unico che continuava a tornarmi in mente era qui, dove… uhm… dove c’eri tu. Però non so cosa significhi, non lo capisco neanche adesso che ci stiamo parlando ma non ha senso continuare a girare in tondo, no? Quello che voglio dire è che da qualche parte dovrò pure ricominciare a ricostruire le fondamenta di qualcosa».

Qualcosa da chiamare “casa”, un giorno? Non sa se lo scopo del suo ultimo viaggio sia proprio questo o soltanto il desiderio di ritrovare una compagnia. Non si aspetta neanche che sia Bast a dargli una risposta definitiva. Probabilmente non sarebbe il modo giusto di affrontare la cosa.

«E vuoi qualcuno che ti aiuti a posare la prima pietra, hmm?».

La risposta della dea è un’altra, l’ennesima domanda che ancora una volta gli chiede di fare una scelta, ma Shadow non è più stanco di farne. Crede di capire sempre di più che siano l’unico materiale con cui poter costruire il suo destino e dev’essere lui a saperlo maneggiare.

«Se vuoi… se puoi…».

La sua voce è un sussurro basso e tranquillo nella notte estiva che si accende lentamente, trapunta di mille stelle lontane che forano il tessuto blu e ancora striato di rosa della volta celeste. Quella di Bast è un ronfo pensoso e costante, che copre il frinire dei grilli e si trasforma nell’unico rumore di fondo che i suoi timpani riescano a percepire. È la melodia di una gatta capricciosa, che gioca con il suo smarrimento, godendosi la sensazione di tenerlo sulla corda.

«Va bene» è un sospiro consolatorio, una promessa soffiata nella tenebra, un patto di mutuo soccorso che richiede impegno da entrambe le parti per essere portato a termine. Le labbra di Bast arrivano, rapide e inaspettate, a premersi sulle sue e sigillare quel contratto nella maniera più netta e intima possibile. La lingua ruvida struscia divertita contro la sua e le sue mani gli stringono forte la nuca, impedendogli di tirarsi indietro. Shadow è così sorpreso da restarsene a occhi aperti, assaporando quel bacio con un’incredulità che solo poco a poco si trasforma in certezza e gli permette di assimilare la sensazione stordente che gli lascia addosso, insinuandosi fino al centro del petto. Si dice persino che dovrebbe ricambiare in qualche maniera, circondarle la vita in un abbraccio, ma quando si decide a sfilare le mani dalle tasche lei si è già allontanata di un passo e lo fissa compiaciuta.

È contenta che lui sia tornato. Ha dubitato, nei mesi trascorsi, che lo avrebbe fatto e non una volta sola. Ha potuto osservarlo nel corso del suo vagabondare, l’ha visto intraprendere una strada tutta sua per arrivare a compiere i suoi ragionamenti e, nel caso di Shadow, si tratta sempre della via più tortuosa e lunga. Solo un tonto potrebbe metterci tanta flemma per elaborare pensieri un po’ più complessi e forse lui lo è o forse no. Bast direbbe piuttosto che ama prendersi il suo tempo e prenderselo con calma, neanche avesse una vita innaturalmente lunga a disposizione. Sarà la conseguenza inevitabile della sua natura semidivina?

Cinque dita morbide e sottili gli sfiorano il palmo della mano e Shadow le racchiude appena fra le sue, in una stretta leggera che non ha nulla di possessivo, vuole solo assicurarsi che non lo lascerà all’improvviso. Non lo farà, non lei che una volta gli ha mostrato la strada per essere integro e ora vuole accompagnarlo fino in fondo. Gli piace il suo tocco gentile e sempre un po’ impacciato e ha voglia di sentirlo ancora, non solo sul dorso della sua mano.

Shadow guarda lo spazio avanti a sé, i lunghi capelli castani della dea che ondeggiano nel buio ancora tinto di rosa che succede al tramonto, la sua figura sinuosa, la pelle scura che quasi la mimetizza nell’aria estiva, facendola assomigliare all’ombra sensuale di un sogno che sfora nella veglia. Fra tutte le domande che può porsi in questo momento, si chiede cosa penseranno il signor Ibis e il signor Jaquel della sua visita inattesa, se c’è ancora un posto libero nella loro impresa. Bast non si è posta il problema, avanza sicura e lui decide di continuare a seguirla. Da qualche parte dovrà pure fermarsi per iniziare a costruire e quel posto sembra avere terra buona per ricominciare.


End file.
